Cousins and Maids
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: Hinamori Amu and her brother, Hinamori Hinata, are sent to the Ayuzawa Household, since their parents and sister are going to America for some time. What will happen when Amu becomes a waitress in a costume play café named Maid Latte like Ayuzawa Misaki to help Misaki's family? Full Summary and Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Cousins and Maids**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Maid-Sama (Kaichou wa Maid-Sama)  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi (More pairings will be updated in this section, if there are more pairings.)  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and her brother, Hinamori Hinata, are sent to the Ayuzawa Household, since their parents and sister are going to America for some time. What will happen when Amu becomes a waitress in a costume play café named Maid Latte like Ayuzawa Misaki to help Misaki's family? What will happen when they go to the same school as Misaki, Usui Takumi, and Usui Takumi's cousin, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Oh, and did I mention that the Hinamori siblings are the Ayuzawa siblings' cousins?

Information – Main Characters

Ayuzawa Misaki  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: She is the Seika High's School Council President. Since her father left her, her mother, and her sister with a large debt, she is working as a waitress in a costume play café called Maid Latte. Also, since she is the president in her school, she couldn't allow anybody in her school find out that she works in a costume play café. Though only four people in her school knows about it, Usui Takumi and the moron trio or idiot trio, Shirakawa Naoya, Sarashina Ikuto (Who is called Ikkun), and Ryuunosuke Kurosaki (Who is called Kurotatsu). Thought they vowed they will not tell anybody about it because the trio will get beat up, while Usui just doesn't want anybody taking away his entertainment. She is also the cousin of Hinamori Amu. She is a strong teenager, smart, kind, and hardworking, though she can be very scary at some times.

Usui Takumi  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: He is the first one to find out about Ayuzawa Misaki's secret about working at Maid Latte. He is one of the best students in Seika High. He often follows Misaki to Maid Latte and sometimes helps out in the kitchen. Though, even when Misaki hits him or tell him, 'I hate you' he still never leaves or gives up on her. He is a regular customer and he is known by Misaki's friends in the café. Ayuzawa Misaki often calls him a 'perverted outer-space alien'. He is very popular in school, yet he only opens up to Misaki. He is also silent but dangerous. He comes from a rich family, but instead of going to a rich school he attended Seika High. He also lives in an expensive condo with his cousin, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is athletic, excels in playing chess, the violin, cooking, and formal table etiquettes. He also doesn't seem to do well with children and animals. He also tease and flirt with Misaki, causing her to blush.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: He had just recently attended Seika High and moves in with his cousin, Usui Takumi. They are both very alike since they are both cousins. He is very popular in school, even though he gets many confessions from a girl he does not hesitate to reject them, like Usui. Like Usui, he is very cat-like, silent, and dangerous. He is athletic, excels in playing the violin, cooking, formal table etiquettes, and chess. He is also very smart. Unlike Usui, he is very well with kids and with animals, especially cats. He is not that much fan of swimming, unlike Usui. He often hangs out at the roof of Seika with Usui. He doesn't seem to show any interests in girl, until Hinamori Amu came. Tsukiyomi Ikuto can be sweet and kind to girls, though only to Amu. He also likes teasing people and he is honest, like Usui.

Hinamori Amulet (Amu.)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Hinamori Amu is a cousin of Ayuzawa Misaki and the sister of Hinamori Hinata. They are both alike in many different ways. She is sent to the Ayuzawa Household, since she didn't want to go to America with her parents and little sister and she have no problem with it. She is helping out by getting a job in a costume play café, like Misaki. She excels in gymnastics, sports, cooking, art, playing the flute, and playing chess. Even though, she's not from a rich family, she still knows her table etiquettes. Like Misaki, she is also hardworking, smart, and kind, though scary at times. She is also attending Seika High. She used to be a cheerleader in her old school. She is also very motherly to children. She is also very diligent in working with anything. She always carries a pocket knife too, ever since she was five years old and she is a bit stronger than Misaki.

Hinamori Hinata  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Hinamori Hinata is the brother of Hinamori Amu. He is also the cousin of the Ayuzawa siblings. He is laid-back and friendly, like his father. He is also hard-working, like Amulet, and affectionate. He has a scar on his left cheek, because of an accident. The accident was when they were little Amu accidently swiped her pocket knife towards his face, causing a scar on his left cheek. He is very athletic and his favorite sport is basketball. He also loves eating. He loves her sisters very much, and he also likes teasing Amulet, whom just teases him back. Every time he and Amu go out to hang out, some people think they are a couple, because they do not look anything alike for siblings. He mostly looks like his younger sister, Hinamori Ami.

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

"But mother! I don't want to go to America!" A girl with pink hair that reaches the middle of her thigh exclaimed to her brown haired mother. She, Her mother, and her brother are all in the living room having a discussion whether or not they are going with their mother, father, and sister to America for some time.

"But Amu-chan, we just can't leave you behind, you are not old enough." Her mother, Midori, said to her daughter, Amu, whose real name is Amulet.

"Mom! Do I have to go too? I want to stay behind with Amu-chan and besides we have school!" This time a boy with reddish-brown hair with a scar on his cheek exclaimed, as he hugged her sister, Amulet.

"Well… All of you need to come with us, because even though you guys are nearing eighteen, you are not technically eighteen yet." Midori told them.

"But-" Amu and her brother ,Hinata, started but didn't get to finish because they were interrupted by their father who just walked in the room.

"Midori, don't be so hard on them. If they don't want to come, then they won't." Their dad, Tsumugu, said, Amu and Hinata's eyes widened in excitement when they heard him say this.

"Really?!" They both said in unison.

"But Tsumugu, they are too young to be left alone in the house." Midori tried to reason with him, while he smiled at his wife.

"We are not leaving them alone; they can go stay at my sister's house with her kids. I'm sure she won't mind. She loves having guests and besides they can go to school there too." Tsumugu explained to Midori, who just sighed.

"Okay, as long as its fine…" Midori said, while Hinata and Amu high fived each other before running up the stairs to pack their stuff.

"Oh, and Amu-chan don't use your pocket knife if it's not necessary, we don't want another accident to happen again!" Midori exclaimed to her daughter, who stopped running upstairs as soon as she heard this.

"Aww, man!" Midori and Tsumugu heard their daughter say, while they just snickered at her.

**~With Amu and Hinata~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After few minutes Hinata and Amulet finished packing all the stuff they need. Amu sighed and grabbed her pocket knife and placed it on her pocket.

"Oi, Hinata, you done yet?!" She exclaimed. Hinata's room is just next to hers.

"Hai!" Hinata replied, as he showed up in her room and sat on her bed.

"It has been so long since I've seen Misaki and Suzuna…" Amu told her brother, as she also sat down beside him.

"That's not fair, how come I didn't get to come with you to visit them when we were little?" Hinata whined, as Amulet snickered.

"Because mother and father were going to a food festival with Ami, and you decided to come with them." Amu spoke, answering his question, as she giggled.

Hinata grumbled under his breath before saying;

"I'm going back to my room, it's getting dark, and we should go to sleep like Ami…" Hinata told her, as he went back to his room. Ami is their little sister, she is only six years old and she is going to America with their parents, since she always want to go there.

Amu changed into her pajamas and lied down on her bed. She looked up in her ceiling and sighed, once again. She can't wait to see Misaki again. They were the best of cousins when they were little and Amu was the one who taught Misaki how to be strong.

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Amu woke up from the rays of the sun, she went into her bathroom and took a shower before changing her clothes.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she is wearing an outfit that is almost like uniform. It consists of a dark blue tie, rolled up sleeves, a grey skirt, a silver belt, and boots. The tie and belt are both loose. Also her socks, which go to the lower portion of her thigh, are dark blue, like her tie. The skirt she is wearing is very short and her boots have black strings, which goes from the heel to the bottom part of her knees, while she freely let her hair down. (This outfit is worn in Shugo Chara! Doki! Episodes seventy-two (72) and ninety-three (93))

"Oi, Amulet, are you awake yet? It's time for breakfast!" Amu heard her brother call her from the dining room.

"Coming!" Amu exclaimed back, as she slid her knife in her pocket and ran downstairs to find her mother, father, brother, and sister already there.

"Ohayo!" Amu greeted them.

"Ohayo, my little sparrow"

"Ohayo, Onee-chan"

"Ohayo, Amu-chan"

"Ohayo, sis, you look nice today."

They all greeted back to Amu-chan.

"Oh, Arigatou, Onii-chan." Amu thanked her brother, as she sat down and they all started eating their breakfast.

**~After Breakfast~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"I already called my sister and she said it was fine for you guys to stay at her house, isn't that wonderful my two little sparrows?!" Tsumugu said, referring to Amu and Hinata.

"Hai!" Amu and Hinata exclaimed simultaneously.

"If you guys want, you can leave today, so you can look around their town for a while." Midori suggested.

"I want to go there now!" Amu yelled out, while Ami covered her ears.

"Onee-chan! You don't need to yell, you know!" Ami yelled at her older sister, as she stuck out her tongue at her.

"G-gomen…" Amu apologized, as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, while everybody else giggled or snickered.

"How about I take you guys to the train station and you guys can continue by yourself, right?" Tsumugu asked them, as he drank his orange juice.

"Dad, we can take care of ourselves, besides I'll be there to protect Amu-chan!" Hinata said, acting all tough, as Amu laughed out loud making everybody look at her confused.

"Why are you laughing, Onee-chan?" Ami asked her sister, as Amu started to calm down.

"I-it's just that I don't think Hinata can protect me, I think it's the other way round." Amu said, while still giggling at the thought. Then everybody started laughing along, except for Hinata who was pouting.

"Hey, I can be manly!" Hinata told her.

"Yeah, when I'm not!" Amu said, teasing him.

"Hmm… Well, whatever, I'm going to get my stuff from upstairs already, since we are leaving…" Hinata said, as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Oh, me too…" Amu told them, as she followed her brother up the stairs. Ami sighed at her siblings.

"Why do they always tease each other so much?" Ami asked her parents.

"Well, my cute sparrow, that's just how they are." Tsumugu told her, as he patted her head.

Out of the siblings, Amu was the most unique, with her pink hair and her golden eyes, while Ami and Hinata have some resemblance like their hair and eyes. It was a mystery on where Amu got her looks from, but Midori thinks it was from Amu's great grandmother, who looks exactly like Amulet when she was a teenager.

"They just love each other very much." Midori said.

Amu and Hinata then appeared out the door of their house with their luggage.

"Come on, Dad! We want to go there now!" Hinata called out, as he put his and Amu's luggage in the car.

"Yeah, father!" Amu called out too, as they got in the car. Amu has a driver's license, unlike Hinata who's too lazy to get his, but she wants to spend time with her dad before she goes to her aunt's house. Tsumugu sighed at his children and kissed his wife and his youngest child goodbye on their cheeks.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As the three of them, Amulet, Hinata, and Tsumugu, reached the station, Tsumugu started crying.

"My little sparrows don't leave me!" Tsumugu exclaimed.

Amulet and Hinata sweat dropped at this. _'You were the one who suggested this! I swear my father is bipolar…' _Amu thought.

"Well, we can't stay long, dad, the train is about to leave." Hinata told him, as he and Amu started getting on the train, while Tsumugu was waving to them and crying.

"Bye, my sparrows!" He kept yelling, as the train was out of sight.

Amulet and Hinata sat together, and sighed. They just both were looking out the window of the train, thinking of new things that wait for them at their new school and town, which is known as Seika. Amu leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder and closed her eyes. Hinata glanced at his sister, who was already fast asleep. He stared out the window once again, but not before hearing an old lady says to her friend;

"They are such a cute couple…"

Hinata was going to correct the old woman but decided against it, since everybody think they are not a couple, but siblings, he was getting used to it and he didn't care what they think of them. He placed his head on Amu's head and also closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few hours on the train, the siblings finally reached their destination. They walked out of the train with their luggage on their hand and called a taxi to drive them to Misaki's house.

Shortly, they arrived in a worn out looking house. It looked liked it hasn't been cleaned in a few months, which bewildered Hinata. He thought nobody was living in this house when they stepped out of the taxi, while Amu just smiled. She missed this house for so long.

Amu went towards the door of the house and rang the door bell, which surprisingly worked. As soon as she pressed it, a fourteen years old girl with black hair, which is in low pigtails and yellow eyes, opened the door.

"Aww, you're not the prize from the raffle…" The girl mumbled, while Hinata looked at her confused and while Amu smiled.

"Suzuna, I see you still like entering raffles…" Amu said, while the girl's eyes widened and jumped up and hugged the pink haired teen.

"Amu-chan, I missed you so much!" Suzuna, the girl, exclaimed. She glanced at Hinata, who was just behind Amu, looking quiet confused.

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" Suzuna asked which made the siblings laugh.

"Oh no, he is my older brother, Hinata." Amu introduced her brother, whom just nodded.

"Oh, well, anyways, we should get inside. Mom is here too." Suzuna said, as she let them in. Amu and Hinata just placed their luggage near the door and went to the kitchen to see Misaki and Suzuna's mother, Minako, cooking food.

"Mom, look who's here, its Amu-chan and her brother, Hinata-kun." Suzuna spoke, as she and Hinata sat down on a chair. Minako turned around just to see Amu standing before her.

"Amulet!" Minako exclaimed, forgetting about her cooking and hugged the girl tightly.

"Oh, this must be your brother! It has been so long since I've seen him." Minako said, after hugging her niece and turning to Hinata.

"Yes, oh, and Minako-san, I think the food your cooking is getting burned." Amu pointed out, which made Minako come to her senses and went back to cooking.

"Minako-san, where's Misaki?" Amulet asked.

"Oh, I think she might still be at school for student council, since she is the president…" Minako answered her.

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to go visit her. Hinata, want to come with me?" Amu asked her brother, who shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and wait for Minako-san to finish cooking." He replied.

"Okay, well, don't eat it all…" Amu mumbled, but nobody heard it, as she was walking out the door. She knows where the Seika High School is because they passed by it while they were in the taxi. It wasn't pretty far from the Ayuzawa household.

**~Time Skip~**

**~With Misaki~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki was doing her normal routine in school; yelling at misbehaving students; take care of students, and ignoring Usui Takumi and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who are cousins. It has been pretty busy since Usui's cousin transferred here a few days ago. Even though, Ikuto doesn't have any feelings for Misaki, he still bothers her with his cousin, because he has nothing else to do.

Right now, Misaki is sitting on her chair in the Student Council room. She was doing many paper works, while the mischievous cousins, Usui (I might call him Takumi sometimes) and Ikuto, were teasing her.

"What are you guys even doing here?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I have nothing else to do…" Ikuto told her the truth.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Usui said, teasing her once again. But before Misaki can answer, or rather yell at him, Shouichirou Yukimura, the vice president of the student council, appeared in the room panting.

"Mi… sa… ki… sen-senpai… some… some… one… is… lo-looking… for… you…" Yukimura said, still panting. Usui and Ikuto looked at each other and back to Misaki, who was confused. She was not expecting any guests over today.

"Where?" Misaki asked Yukimura, as she stood up from her seat. Yukimura started walking to where the visitor was, while Misaki, Ikuto, Usui, and everyone of the student council followed him. The student council was also confused making them to follow.

They soon stopped in front of the door of Class 2-B (Made it up), which was Misaki's homeroom class. Misaki sighed, as she opened the door. She saw somebody sitting on one of the desks of the room, while staring out the window; this caused Misaki to be angry.

"Don't sit on the tables! That's why we have chairs!" Misaki growled at the stranger, this caused the stranger to look up.

**End of Chapter One**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cousins and Maids**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Maid-Sama (Kaichou wa Maid-Sama)  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi (More pairings will be updated in this section, if there are more pairings.)  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and her brother, Hinamori Hinata, are sent to the Ayuzawa Household, since their parents and sister are going to America for some time. What will happen when Amu becomes a waitress in a costume play café named Maid Latte like Ayuzawa Misaki to help Misaki's family? What will happen when they go to the same school as Misaki, Usui Takumi, and Usui Takumi's cousin, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Oh, and did I mention that the Hinamori siblings are the Ayuzawa siblings' cousins?  
**Author's Note: I forgot to say that if there are something in a parenthesis that means it's an author's note. That goes for every one of my stories. But now I am going to change the Author's Note into two parentheses in the back and the front and it is going to be bold.**

**Chapter One**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

They soon stopped in front of the door of Class 2-B **((Made it up))**, which was Misaki's homeroom class. Misaki sighed, as she opened the door. She saw somebody sitting on one of the desks of the room, while staring out the window; this caused Misaki to be angry.

"Don't sit on the tables! That's why we have chairs!" Misaki growled at the stranger, this caused the stranger to look up.

**End of Chapter One**

If you guys didn't read the Author's Note at the top, you should have.

**Chapter Two**

**Normal P.O.V**

The stranger looked up at Misaki, as soon as Misaki saw the stranger's golden eyes, she gasped.

"Yo!" The stranger greeted Misaki and everybody else, mostly they were boys.

"A-Amulet?" Misaki asked making everybody else even more confused.

"In the flesh!" Amu replied. Misaki then noticed that Amu was still sitting on one of the desk.

"Amulet. Stop. Sitting. On. The. Desk." Misaki spoke again. Amu pretended to think whether or not she should, before answering her cousin.

"How about… No." Amu replied, smirking. She just loves teasing her and she is sure that Misaki knows that. Everybody, except for Usui and Ikuto, gasped. Usui merely raised his eyebrows at the pink haired girl, while Ikuto smirked. He seems to be impressed. Nobody has ever said no to the Prez, simply because they were too afraid to feel her wrath.

Misaki growled at this. Even though she is her cousin, she still has to do the best for her school. Misaki quickly went to Amu's side and tried to hold her collar. Key word: _Tried. _Before Misaki could touch her, Amulet suddenly appeared behind Misaki, leaning on the wall, still smirking.

Everybody was surprised at the action, nobody could ever dodge the president's attacks, but apparently this girl called Amulet was easily dodging her, like it was nothing.

"Still short tempered and strong, huh?" Amu said, once again, walking towards Misaki. Misaki smiled, she missed Amulet. They were the best of friends and, of course, cousins.

"Prez, who is this?" Usui asked her, for everybody's sake. Amulet turned to the teenager who spoke; she smiled at everyone before introducing herself.

"The name's Hinamori Amulet, but you can call me Amu for short. It is a pleasure to meet you." Amu said, bowing slightly.

"I am a cousin of Misaki." Amulet continued. Many of them gasped, while some had their eyes wide open.

"How can somebody, like you, be a cousin of Prez? You are too nice compared to Prez!" Somebody in the crowd of people blurted out without thinking. Some people cursed under their breath when they heard this.

'_What kind of idiot says this in front of Prez?! He will get in so much trouble.' _A lot of people were thinking. But they were wrong, when Misaki and Amu heard this they looked at each other before laughing out loud. People looked at the both of them, perplexed. They were sure that when the Prez heard that, she will beat them into a pulp, rather than laughing.

After the two had calmed down, Misaki started speaking.

"My dear cousin, Amu, might seem nice, but trust me; you don't want to get on her bad side." Misaki said, still panting from laughing so hard.

"Misaki is right…" Amu told them.

"If you get on my bad side, I might hurt you… Like this…" After she said that she appeared right behind Shouichirou Yukimura, holding her pocket knife on his throat. Yukimura gasped at feeling the cold blade against his skin. Misaki didn't seem to be phased at this, she simply raised her eyebrows.

'_She has gotten stronger, faster, and more dangerous, as I expected from my cousin.' _Misaki thought, smiling. Takumi walked towards Misaki, while Ikuto followed him.

"Hey, Ayuzawa, you should do something, she's scaring Yukimura." Usui said which was apparently heard by Amulet, who looked up at him and took her knife away from the neck of the boy and placed it back in her pocket. Yukimura's hand immediately went to his neck, trying to feel if there was any blood. He sighed in relief when he felt no signs of blood flowing out of his neck.

"Okay, everybody, get back to your activities!" Misaki exclaimed at them, while also glaring at them. As soon as the students saw her murderous glare they quickly went back to what they were doing, except for Usui, Ikuto, Amu, and Misaki.

Amu examined the two boys before her; she knows one of them and was surprised to see him, because he used to bother her when they were thirteen years old, but he moved away without saying goodbye to her.

One of them has yellow, spiky, hair and emerald eyes. His body seems to be well built. He was tall, lean, and muscular. The other has midnight blue hair and matching sapphire eyes. He was like the other teen; tall, lean, and muscular. Both of them are the same height, while Misaki and Amulet are also the same height. Misaki and Amu only reached Ikuto and Takumi's neck.

"Amulet, what are you even doing here?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, since mother and father went to America for some time with Ami, they sent me here. So, basically I'll be staying at your house for a while and I'll be going to this school too. Isn't that awesome?" Amu explained to her, forgetting the fact that her brother was also here, while she was saying that Amu sat on the teacher's desk, crossing her legs.

It took a while for Misaki to process what Amulet said.

"Oh, okay…" Misaki replied.

"Well, anyways, after school you have a part time job right?" Amulet asked Misaki.

"Wh-what? How did you know that?" Misaki asked her.

"Heh, I have my sources…" Amulet answered. Actually, she knows this because before she left Seiyo, she researched some things. She went to Maid Latte's website, but in the website she can't see who works there because only those who can see who works there is the owner of the website, meaning the owner of the Maid Latte. So, she hacked the website. It was very easy for her.

There are eight employees in Maid Latte, which includes Ayuzawa Misaki.

The owner of Maid Latte is Hyoudou Satsuki. She is also the manager. She is a thirty years old woman, though she doesn't look like it. She is a very hyper and cheerful woman, who loves her job. She loves her job because it allows her to make other people happy.

Honoka is an employee in Maid Latte. She is twenty years old. She is unkind of all the maids at Maid Latte. She frequently has a 'black aura' around her. The Maid Latte members state her as 'Black Honoka' because of it. She is kind and treats the customers very kindly. Sometimes, she is quite selfish.

Erika is another employee. She is a nineteen years old and she is still in college. She is described as having a 'voice fetish'. Sometimes, she tends to eavesdrop.

Then there are Sen and Mochi. They are both cooks in the latte. They often don't show up because they are new and sometimes burn stuff.

There are also Sayu and Gon-chan. They are maids in Maid Latte. Both of them are the best of friends, so they are usually seen together. They are both eighteen years old.

Though, sometimes, Usui and Ikuto help out in the kitchen, since both of them are very good cook. They can also cook very fast and the foods they cook are very delicious.

"Well, anyways, I'm just waiting for you guys to get your activities over with, so, I can come with you to your job…" Amu said, smirking.

"O-okay…" Misaki said, going back to the Student Council Room, with Usui tailing behind her.

Amu was going to follow them too, but she was stopped by Ikuto's arms that were wrapped around her small waist and he nuzzled his face on Amu's neck, while sniffing her.

"Amulet, you still smell like strawberries, I see…" Ikuto mumbled. Amu sighed and pushed him back.

"Ikuto, nice to see you… It's been so long since I last saw you…" Amu told him, as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say goodbye, Amu…" Ikuto apologized, as he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes before he apologized.

"I-it's fine…" Amu said, forgiving him. But both of them knew it is a lie.

"We should catch up to them…" Amulet said, changing the subject, as she ran out the room to catch up with Misaki. Ikuto sighed, as he watched her retreating figure. This was his entire fault. When they used to hang out; they teased each other, hugged each other, and comforted each other. But they still didn't know what their relationship is; are they a couple, acquaintances, or just friends? Ikuto's heart slightly broke at the thought of 'just friends'. He quietly sighed and just followed Amulet.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As soon as Misaki was finished with her Student Council work, she headed to Maid Latte, but with three people following her; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Usui Takumi, and Hinamori Amu.

"I know why Amu is following me, but why are you two coming?!" Misaki exclaimed to Usui and Ikuto.

"I'll always follow you, Misa-chan." Usui said, with a smirk, causing Misaki to blush.

"You stalker!" Misaki yelled at him, as she continued to walk to Maid Latte.

"Heh, I see why Amu and Misaki are cousins now…" Ikuto mumbled, though nobody heard it.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the back door of Maid Latte. The four of them entered, just to be greeted by Satsuki.

"Konnichiwa Misa-chan…" Satsuki said, using Misaki's nickname in the shop. While she was staring on the floor, a bit gloomy, if you ask me.

"Satsuki-san, are you okay?" Misaki asked her, as she was going to her side with the three; Amu, Ikuto, and Usui, following her.

"Well, you see, Honoka isn't here because she had to go to her aunt's wedding, Erika isn't here either because she is sick, Sen and Mochi are out again. I heard they are practicing to be a well better cooks. Sayu and Gon-chan aren't here because they had to go to a friend's birthday party…" Satsuki explained, still looking at the ground, not knowing that Ikuto and Usui are there again, with Amulet.

"Satsuki-san, Ikuto and I could help you with the cooking…" Usui said to the sad manager, while Satsuki glanced up with a smile on her face, but it was replaced with a much larger and wider smile, as she saw Amulet.

"Who might you be?" Satsuki asked her. Amu slightly smiled.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Hinamori Amulet, but you may call me Amu for short. I am Misaki's cousin…" Amu introduced herself and bowed, once again.

"Oh! Can you help us by being a waitress for today? If you want you can also have a job here!" Satsuki continued.

"I would love to have a job." Amu replied.

"But, you can't be a waitress! Because you are going to be a student in Seika High soon and people might recognize you, resulting to them coming here and discover me!" Misaki told them.

"True… What if I just cook with Usui-san and Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu said, saying Ikuto's last name instead of first, because Misaki and Usui didn't know that Amulet and Ikuto knew each other.

"What a great idea!" Satsuki said, as she was leaving to serve the customers.

Misaki sighed, as she turned towards Amu.

"Amu… Do you even know how to cook?" Misaki asked her, because the last time they visited each other, Amulet almost burned he whole kitchen down.

"Of course, I do!" Amu answered, exclaiming, as Misaki went to the dressing room to change into her maid clothes, a bit worried.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Misaki had gotten into her uniform, she passed by the kitchen to see Amulet, Ikuto, and Usui cooking very diligently without making any mistakes. The three of them looked very like professional chefs.

She smiled. _'With them here, everything is so much easier… As long as Usui isn't being perverted…' _Misaki thought.

She walked out to serve her customers. As soon as she heard the bell, signaling there is a customer. She immediately walked towards the customers, who are, coincidentally, the idiot trio.

"Welcome back, masters." Misaki greeted them with a smile, but inside she was really annoyed.

"Misa-chan~" The three of them said.

"Please follow me, masters." Misaki said, guiding them to an empty table.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was the end of the day, and all of the workers in Maid Latte are getting ready to leave. Right now, Misaki was in the dressing room, changing back to her school uniform, while Amu, Ikuto, and Usui are waiting for her on the back of the Maid Latte.

"So…" Usui said, trying to start a conversation, while Amu raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't know that Misaki had a boyfriend…" Amu said towards Usui, Usui smirked. He knows that Amu was just teasing and decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah… We have been dating for some time now…" Usui replied, making Ikuto smirk too with Amu. Also as Usui was saying his last sentence, Misaki came out of the dressing room in her school uniform.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Misaki asked them.

"We were just talking about our relationship, Masaki-_koi_." Usui said, smirking and emphasizing the word 'koi', while he hugged Misaki, whom was blushing like a red tomato.

"W-wh-what?! We don't have th-that k-kind of re-relationship!" Misaki yelled at him, as they were walking out the back door, since they already locked the front door.

Usui stopped hugging Misaki and chuckled, while Ikuto and Amu started laughing out loud. Misaki glared at them and stated walking home, leaving them behind, still laughing. After a few seconds, they caught up to Misaki.

"Why are you two following us?" Misaki said, implying the question to Ikuto and Usui.

"We are just walking you two home; we don't want anybody hurting you two, do we?" Usui and Ikuto said, simultaneously, while smirking.

"Y-you don't have to walk us…" Amulet told Ikuto, pushing him, but it was no use.

"Oh no, it is fine, we don't want _our _ladies getting into any harm, now do we?" Usui said, emphasizing the word, 'our'.

"Wha-what!? We are not your ladies!" Amulet and Misaki said in unison to Usui and Ikuto, while blushing furiously.

Misaki and Amu began to walk faster leaving the two cousins behind them. After a few minutes, they reached Misaki's house.

"Won't you invite us in?" Usui and Ikuto said simultaneously, while smirking, as Amu and Misaki blushed furiously.

"N-no… Well, th-thank you for wa-walking us…" Misaki stammered out, while there w as still a hint o red on her cheeks. Usui was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"AMU!" Hinata yelled, as soon as he opened the door. He ran towards his sister and hugged her, while Amu sweat dropped. Ikuto slightly glared at the boy who was hugging _his _Amu. Yes, he called Amu his. Many thoughts were running around his mind right now.

"I missed you so much, Amu…" Hinata said, dramatically, still hugging Amu. Misaki and Usui stared at Hinata and Amu confused, while Ikuto was boiling with jealousy, which Takumi noticed.

Amu returned her brother's hug for a second and let go of him.

"Hey, Onii-chan, is Misaki's mom done cooking?" Amu asked him. Usui, Ikuto, and Misaki's eyes widened when they heard that the boy in front of them was Amulet's brother.

Ikuto was shocked that Amulet had a brother because he had never seen him before when he visited Amu at her house. Like Ikuto, Misaki never did know that her cousin had a brother. As for Usui, he was just shocked that Amulet and her brother, whom looked nothing alike, were siblings.

"Hai~ I was going to come and get you, but I forgot where the school was…" Hinata replied, which made Amu smack him in the head.

Suzuna came out of the house, seeing what was taking so long. She raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. Amu was chuckling, while Hinata was rubbing his head and the others just stared at them confused.

"Onee-chan, Amu-nee-chan, Hinata-nii-chan, and others will you please get inside, it is getting cold out here. And also mother cooked a lot of curry and more food celebrating Hinata-nii-chan and Amu-nee-chan's arrival. You can invite your friends to eat too; I don't think we'll be able to eat it all…" Suzuna said, interrupting them.

"O-oh no, w-we couldn't possibly, and I b-bet they h-have something better to do…" Misaki stuttered out, answering her little sister.

"Do we have anything to do tonight, Takumi?" Ikuto asked his cousin, smirking, who obviously knows where this is going.

"Oh, of course not Ikuto, we would happily to join you for dinner tonight." Usui answered, also smirking, making him and Ikuto looked so much alike. Their answer made Amu and Misaki fall down, anime style, while Hinata just stood there very confused.

They all walked inside the Ayuzawa household and saw Minako, Misaki and Suzuna's mother, cooking food at the stove.

"Hello, Mrs. Ayuzawa-san." Usui and Ikuto both greeted her as they bowed their head a bit to her. Minako smiled at them. She missed having their company.

"Good to see you again, Ikuto-kun and Takumi-kun…" She replied as she placed the last bowl of food she was cooking on the table.

"Please stay and eat, there is a lot more where that came from."

"Arigatou, Minako-san." They thanked.

**~Time Skip~**

Ikuto and Takumi were bidding their farewell to Minako, after they had eaten dinner. After that, Misaki and Amu walked them to the door.

"Misaki-chan, may I talk to Amu alone for a minute?" Ikuto asked her, which made Usui and Misaki very befuddled.

"Umm… Sure." Misaki replied, while Amu's eyes widened. Misaki and Usui walked out of Amu and Ikuto's ear shot.

"What do you need?" Amulet asked him, as she stared on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye… Please forgive me…" Ikuto begged her, which made her look up.

"I already told you I forgive you…" Amulet told him.

"Amulet… I know you well enough that that's a lie…"

"How can you be so sure, it has been years since we have seen each other! How can you be sure that I haven't changed?" Amu told him as tears started forming in her eyes. Unknown to them, Usui and Misaki was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ikuto said as he took a step towards her, which made her step back.

"I was afraid… I was so afraid…" Amu mumbled, as her tears started falling down. Even though, she had mumbled this, Ikuto, Misaki, and Usui still heard her.

"Afraid of what, Amulet?" Ikuto asked, confused.

"I was afraid that you found somebody else!" Amu yelled at him, making Usui and Misaki's eyes widened.

**End of Chapter Two**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cousins and Maids**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Maid-Sama (Kaichou wa Maid-Sama)  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi (More pairings will be updated in this section, if there are more pairings.)  
Summary: Hinamori Amu and her brother, Hinamori Hinata, are sent to the Ayuzawa Household, since their parents and sister are going to America for some time. What will happen when Amu becomes a waitress in a costume play café named Maid Latte like Ayuzawa Misaki to help Misaki's family? What will happen when they go to the same school as Misaki, Usui Takumi, and Usui Takumi's cousin, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Oh, and did I mention that the Hinamori siblings are the Ayuzawa siblings' cousins?

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"I was afraid… I was so afraid…" Amu mumbled, as her tears started falling down. Even though, she had mumbled this, Ikuto, Misaki, and Usui still heard her.

"Afraid of what, Amulet?" Ikuto asked, confused.

"I was afraid that you found somebody else!" Amu yelled at him, making Usui and Misaki's eyes widened.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Maybe, they are talking about something else…" Usui whispered to Misaki, as she nodded.

"I was s-so afraid… Afraid that you don't love me anymore… Afraid that you found somebody else… Afraid to be alone…" Amulet cried out. Ikuto looked at her with sad eyes; he couldn't believe that he had put her through so much pain.

Ikuto walked up to her, slowly, and hugged her close to his chest.

"I would never… You are the only one I truly love; I left without telling you because I didn't want to see you crying… It would make me feel heartbroken. I promise you that I haven't found anybody else…" Ikuto told her.

"How could I believe you?" Amu asked him.

"Please Amu… I love you too much… I always thought about you after these years… Please, please, please… Give me another chance…" Ikuto, once again, begged for her forgiveness. Amu stared at his eyes and saw that there were tears threatening to fall.

"F-fine… I'll give you a chance…" Amu stuttered out, as she stared as the ground.

"Thank you…"

Ikuto smiled as he heard this. He lifted her chin up with his hand and stared into her beautiful golden eyes. He slowly leaned in and captured her soft, pink lips. His action made Misaki and Usui's eyes widen even more than before.

Amu and Ikuto's eyes closed as they kissed each other so passionately. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and pulled her closer to him. His action made Amu stand on her tippy toes just to reach him. Ikuto's tongue gently touched Amu's lips, which made her moan softly. Ikuto begged for an entrance to her delicious mouth, but Amu felt the urge to tease him, so, she closed her mouth.

Ikuto slightly growled at this. Amulet heard this, though she didn't do anything about it. Ikuto, whom was felling really annoyed, pinched Amulet's round butt. His action made Amu gasp, as she gasped Ikuto quickly shoved his tongue in her mouth. Tasting every inch of her sweet mouth.

After a few minutes, they had finally released each other and just stared into each others' eyes.

"You… umm… better… go…" Amu mumbled, as Ikuto's arm tightened.

"No… I missed you; I don't want to go yet…" Ikuto mumbled in Amu's ear, as she blushed.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, Ikuto…" Amu smiled at him, as she felt him release her.

"Fine…" Ikuto grumbled out, as he turned around, but before he could go Amu kissed his lips quickly and gently.

"I love you…" She whispered to him, as she ran back to the house. Ikuto stood there, his hand on his lips and smirked. He walked away from the house and saw Usui and Misaki staring at him.

"I'm guessing both of you heard everything?" Ikuto asked them, as he raised an eyebrow at them, as they both nodded.

"G-gomen ne, Ikuto-kun… We didn't mean too, we were just very curious…" Misaki apologized to Usui's cousin.

"Heh, it's fine… I'm guessing you guys know everything about us now?" Ikuto asked them. Takumi and Misaki glanced at each other before answering him.

"No… We are still a bit confused…" Misaki answered for her and Usui, as Ikuto heard this he smirked.

"Maybe Amulet can tell you about it, Misaki, and maybe I'll tell you at the apartment complex, Takumi." Ikuto said as he walked away.

"I'm guessing I need to go too… Well, bye Misa-chan..." Usui said, as he kissed her forehead quickly and ran towards Ikuto. Misaki blushed as that had happened and walked back into her house.

As she walked in, she saw Hinata and Suzuna watching some kind of Anime on the television, and Amu helping Minako clean the dishes. Misaki went inside her room and sighed. She had never thought that Amulet had a lover before, though she is happy about it. After a few minutes, Amulet had entered her room with a smile. Since Amu was sleeping in her room and Hinata was sleeping in the living room.

"Hello, Misaki-chan~" Amu said.

"Hey, Amu." Misaki replied.

"Umm… Amu-chan, sorry, but Usui and I kind of overhead you and Ikuto's conversation, please forgive me!" Misaki begged her cousin.

"Oh, its fine, I was going to tell you soon anyways…" Amu told her with a nice smile.

"So, can you tell me what had happened?"

"Sure, why not? Well, it all started three years ago, when I was thirteen years old… Hinata and I were walking around town. It was my first time to go to the town, alone that is, and since Hinata knows around it, he was going to give me a tour. But then a few minutes later, I found out that he was gone. I was so afraid; I didn't know where I was. So I just sat down on one of the benches and waited. I didn't even know what to do. That is until a boy the same age as me suddenly appeared in front of me, offering me an ice cream. That boy was Ikuto. I took his offer and he sat down next to me." Amu said.

"After I had eaten the ice cream, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried on his should, while he comforted me. I told him what had happened and he told me he would get me home. And he did. I don't know how he knows where I live, but I didn't question him and I was glad to get home. When I entered the house, my parents, Ami, and Hinata ran towards me saying that they were really worried. Hinata explained to me that he got distracted by some food and he was sorry. After that day, I have been seeing Ikuto a lot and we have been hanging out. Then a few weeks later, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed." Amu continued with Misaki listening so intently.

"Then… Weeks later, he left… with no goodbyes, letter, or any warning at all… I was devastated…" Amu said, with a sad smile on her face, as she finished her story.

"Oh, Amulet… I didn't know…" Misaki said with a gasp.

Amu grinned at her cousin and giggled.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Misaki. It wasn't your fault and besides it's the past..." Amu said, with a reassuring smile painted on her delicate face.

"Well, we should go to sleep now, it has been an exciting day and tomorrow you and Hinata have your first day of school at Seika. Oh, and just a warning, Seika used to be an all boys' school and it recently became a co-op school. So, now it's 20% girls and 80% boys, and the boys there tend to be umm… perverted and disobedient." Misaki explained.

"Considering that I used to hang out with Ikuto, I'm fine with it." Amu said, with a smile. They both quickly changed into their pajamas and slept on Misaki's bed. Though, in a condo a bit further away from their home a blue head teenager was explaining his relationship with a cute pink headed girl to his emerald eyed cousin.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After the three, Hinata, Amulet, and Misaki, had gotten ready for school, they quickly ran, even though it was still quite early.

"Misaki! Amulet! Stop running so fast…" Hinata panted out, trying to catch up with the two athletic girls.

"Come on, Onii-chan!" Amu exclaimed, still running until they reached Seika High.

As Misaki and Amulet reached their destination, Seika High, Hinata was behind them panting while running towards them.

They entered the building, only to be greeted by the perverted cousins, Usui and Ikuto.

"Ohayo, Misaki~/Amu-koi~!" The stalker and the pervert greeted, to the two cousins, who are now blushing furiously.

"Ohayo, Usui-kun, Tsukiyomi-kun!" The brother of Amu exclaimed in so much excitement.

"Hey, pup." Ikuto replied to the teen, which resembles much like a dog, which he despises. He would rather have cats unlike his cousin who loves dogs.

"Hey, kid…" Takumi greeted. Though, what they didn't notice was that Amu and Misaki sneakily walked away.

"Do you guys want some bread crusts?" Hinata asked them, as he showed them his bag full of bread crusts.

"Umm… I think I'll pass." Usui replied.

"Yeah… Me too…" Ikuto mumbled out as he followed the girls with his cousin, and the pup trailing behind them.

**~Time Skip~**

**~The Student Council Room!**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Don't flatter yourself, pup. Cats are way better than dogs."

"Dogs are better!"

"Stop it, Onii-chan! Cats are way better than dogs!"

"Sorry, Ikuto, but I have to agree with the kid this time. Dogs are much better…"

"Then, why did you pick up that kitten off from the street and gave it a home at our apartment?"

"Because… I felt sympathy towards it."

"Even though, he hates you?"

"Whatever…"

"I still think dogs are better!"

"Shut up!" A voice interrupted Amu, Ikuto, Hinata, and Usui's argument. The four, whom were arguing, glanced at whoever yelled, which was Misaki.

Misaki was on her desk sitting on her chair, with many papers stalked on her table. Everybody that was involved in the student council just stared at them.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" She exclaimed to them, this had made Amu arch an eyebrow.

"Misaki! When have you started saying vulgar things?" Amu asked.

"Every time you had visited me…" Misaki answered her in a low mumble but it was still heard. When Amu had heard this, she slightly smirked.

"You can't be blaming me; Ikuto was the one who influenced me." Amu told her, which made Ikuto shocked.

"When have I ever cursed?" Ikuto asked her.

"Like I don't know? I have heard you saying vulgar words when some boys merely glance at me." Amu told him, which made him as silent as a dead fish.

"You even glared at Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, and even Kukai!" Amu continued, which made everybody in the whole room look at them with an interest.

"Firstly, I glared at Kiddy King because he was getting to close to you for my comfort. For Nagihiko, I glared at him because when he was Nadeshiko, you slept over at his house and he saw you with only your undergarments… That was something I had to be mad for…" Ikuto sneered at her.

"So? At least, he was a gentleman and he didn't molest me unlike somebody I know who would." Amu retorted back at him, though, before Ikuto could answer, Amu interrupted him.

"Well, continue on, on why you glared at Kairi and Kukai." Amu said, still having everyone's attention.

"Okay, as for Kairi, he was being a bit too like a samurai for you. I didn't like it one bit. Then there's Kukai, who's all of the above! He spends way too much time with you, he has seen you in your two piece bikini before me, and he's always the one who saves you from something when I'm not there!" Ikuto growled out.

"So? Nagihiko's already dating Rima, Kairi's dating Yaya, and Kukai's dating your sister, Utau." Amu reminded him.

"There's still Tadase… I bet he had asked you out a bunch of times when I left…" Ikuto grumbled out.

"Ikuto, stop being so jealous!" Amu scolded him.

"Oh, like you don't get jealous when I hang around my fan girls?!" Ikuto asked her, with a small glare.

"Umm… Guys, I think you should go and talk in private…" Misaki pointed out to them, as she showed them all the people paying attention. Ikuto glared at all of them, making them shiver, except for Misaki and Usui.

He took Amu's hand and dragged her out of the room and to the room three doors down the Student Council's Room. Ikuto quickly pushed Amu inside and closed the door with a slam, making Amu wince at the loudness.

"What the hell was that all about, Ikuto?!" Amu yelled at him.

"Why they hell would you start a fucking dramatic scene in there?!" Amu continued.

"You're the one who started all the fucking funny business!" Ikuto replied.

"How? How did I do so?!" Amu asked him.

"You said that I fucking said vulgar words when boys stare at you back then and why won't I? You were and still are my girlfriend! Of course, I would feel jealous!" Ikuto told her, a bit too loudly that it might have been heard in the Student Council's Room.

"Ikuto, just stop it, we are going nowhere with this!" Amu told him.

"Tell me this, Amulet. Were you jealous when I talk to my fan girls or even when they give me a glance?" Ikuto asked her, as if he didn't hear what she had said. He slightly looked down on the ground, as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No! Of course, not!" Amu told him, truthfully.

"You're lying!" Ikuto screamed at her.

"No, I'm not! Ikuto, I'm tired of this! Maybe, I had made a mistake on giving you another chance…" Amu told him, but she had whispered the last sentence under her breath as she walked out of the room. Unknown to her, Ikuto had heard what she had mumbled. When Ikuto had heard this, his eyes shot up and his eyes widened. He momentarily stared at the place where Amu was once standing.

"Wait, Amu!" He said, as he ran out the door, only to find Amu was not found in the hallway.

He hurriedly went to the Council's Room and threw the door open. He looked around and saw everyone was shocked to see him.

"Where's Amu?" He asked them with panic in his voice.

"We thought, she was with you?" Misaki said with worried laced in her voice. Hinata was also very worried for his sister but he knows she can take care of herself.

"We had a umm… _little _fight…" Ikuto muttered out, as he ran out the room. He walked out of the school building and looked around, though there was nobody with pink hair and golden eyes were present. He sighed; he went towards a Cherry Blossom Tree and leaned his back against it.

"How could I be so stupid?" He asked himself.

**~With Amulet~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

When I left the room, where Ikuto and I were arguing, I ran as fast as I can out of the building with tears blurring my vision.

Why is he being so jealous?! I know he's my boyfriend and all, but he's getting too protective over me. I can take care of myself. I'm not a fucking wimp.

I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me to the side of the school. I leaned against the brick wall and sobbed. After a few minutes, I heard the school's front door open with a great slam. I took a look and found that it was Ikuto.

He must be looking for me. He frantically searched around and then I heard him sigh. He walked to a tree that was near to him and he leaned his back against it, like what I was doing to the wall.

He seemed to have said something, but I couldn't hear because I was too far away. I shook my head and stopped watching him. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up near my face, as I cried and cried.

Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong to give him another chance. Maybe, he already found somebody else when we were apart.

I couldn't take it anymore. Just thinking that he already found someone else made my stomach drop. I stood up and wiped my tears away. I looked around trying to find another exit because I don't want to be seen by Ikuto, who was standing a few feet away from the entrance I took this morning to get into the school.

I was disappointed to find there was no other way out. I sighed, once again, and leaned back on the wall and waited. After a few minutes, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as the time pass. I feel myself sliding down to the ground with a thud and my eyelids shut close. As I was falling asleep, I felt warm and I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter by the second. By the time, I fell asleep I was probably sweating even though it wasn't that warm out.

**~With Ikuto~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I leaned against the trunk of the tree like an idiot, instead of finding Amu. Why do I have to make things so complicated? Why did I even say those things to her? I am such an idiot.

I sighed as the minutes passed. Then suddenly I heard a 'THUD!'

I glanced at my surroundings, but I couldn't find anyone. Though, when I had observed the school, I saw some strays of pinks hair on the side of the building. I quickly went there only to find Amulet lying down on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face was red. She also has beads of sweat forming on her temple.

I went to her side and placed my palm on her forehead. Damn! It was burning hot! She seems to be really sick. I carried her bridal style and went inside the Student Council's Room. Everybody in there seemed to be surprised to see me carrying Amulet. Though, I couldn't find the pup there, maybe he had gone home.

As soon as Misaki and Usui saw me, they quickly rushed to me.

"What did you do to Amu?!" Misaki growled out.

"Ikuto, what happened?" My cousin asked out as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I swear I'll explain everything later! I'm just asking permission if she can stay over at mine and Usui's apartment." I told them. Misaki and Usui seemed to think for a minute.

"Hmm… Sure, I guess…" Misaki answered with a small smile, while Takumi shrugged.

"Okay, thanks, Ayuzawa, and I'll see you later, Takumi!" I said, as I waved them both goodbye.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**~With Ikuto~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

When I got to the complex, I placed Amulet on the bed in my room. I pulled the blanket up to cover her toes up to her chin. Then I took a small wet towel and placed it on her forehead. She was also heaving up and down heavily.

"Please… Please… Stay away… Don't touch me…" Amu keeps mumbling over and over as she tossed and turned on the bed, causing the towel to fall.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto looked over Amulet with worried expression. He took the towel and placed it on the table beside his bed.

"Please, stop! Stop…" Amu said in her sleep.

Ikuto shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Amu. Amu! Wake up! It's just a dream." Ikuto told her. She then opened her eyes, which was filled with tears.

"Ikuto?" She muttered out.

"Are you okay, Amu?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" She said, as she then closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

She couldn't tell him what she dreamt about. She couldn't tell him that she dreamt about the day she was raped.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
